Pirate's in my Blood
by READ FF'S NEW CHAP. OR PROFILE
Summary: STORY ON ACCOUNT: Star Flicker PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE AND ALERT THERE.
1. How It Happened

This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story so please excuse me if I get any information wrong. This first chapter is short only because...it's the first. So please review, I can take critisizm.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PotC...or Johnny Depp sniff, but I do own all OCs in this story and the plot!

------------------------------

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The minister said, making William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, a married couple. The two kissed long as the audience behind them cheered and rejoiced. Elizabeth was no longer a Swann, she was a Turner.

**_Three Years Later…_**

Jack walked back to the house that Will and Elizabeth provided for him. They wanted him to still be close to them. They would never know when they would be going on another adventure. As he sauntered along the path with the little house in sight, he noticed something or rather someone on the porch. As he slowly neared it, he heard whimpers and mumbles.

Once Jack finally reached it, he found a baby in a little basket, with a letter placed a top it. He lifted his eyebrow, slowly grabbing the letter. Jack stared at the letter that awaited to be opened. He drew his attention back to the child. "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

**_Later That Night…_**

"What am I to do with the little bugger?" Jack asked Will and Elizabeth as they sat at the round table in Jack's abode. The baby laid asleep upstairs, so they tried not to wake it.

"Keep her," Elizabeth insisted.

"How do you know it's a _her_?" Jack asked her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You can tell by her physical features, Jack!"

"And she _does_ look a bit like you, Jack." Will added.

The letter Jack had received was from a woman that he had once dated, but of course he couldn't remember her since there was oh so many. Her name was Sara and it was about the young girl.

_Jack Sparrow,_

_This happens to be your child. Do you remember that one night? I thought you did. _

_I have no time for this child, and I heard that you know live near the Turner estate. I have no time for her and now she's your responsibility. You're thinking why you now have possession of her. Well you are the father, are you not? You did help in the creation of her right, Jack? You may take care of her and raise her as you like. The girl is your daughter now. But remember, you're responsible for this child now and should be your main priority._

_She was born April 17th of this year so she is only three months old. She was born in Jamaica, where it all happened. I have named her Emily for she looks much like one, don't you think? _

_There is no way for you to find me and hand her back to me for I am no longer in Jamaica, but having a life with my new husband. Emily is now yours. Please take care of her, but I doubt you will._

_Sara_

As Elizabeth read the letter for the third time, she shook her head. "There's no way you can get out of this, Jack." She muttered.

"I'm afraid so, Jack. Emily's yours now." Will agreed.

Jack got up furiously, pacing around the table. "I don't have time for her. I mean…she's…"

"Yours, Jack. It's your fault. The only person you can blame is yourself." Elizabeth said.

Jack didn't respond. "There has to be a way…" He muttered to himself over and over again as he shook his head.

"This is one consequence that you won't be able to get yourself out of. There's no other way but to…to raise her as your own." Elizabeth said. Jack stopped and turned to Elizabeth and Will.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. "I can't take care of a child. I mean, what about my life at sea? You don't expect me to stay in this cooped up little place for the rest of my life, do you?"

"There's nothing else you can do." Will said.

"We'll help you, Jack. We can help you with Emily and maybe even get a better house for you. This is a bit more like a shack then a house." Elizabeth admitted. Jack slumped into the chair, his face in his hands. "We'll help you Jack." Elizabeth repeated, placing her hand on his arm. "We're raising Peter ourselves. We can all get through this together."

Jack lifted his head to find Elizabeth with a bright smile, but the smile soon faded. "But she must not have a life of piracy. There should be no speck of piracy in her life. It's too dangerous."

"We're raising Peter the same way." Will added.

"Why?"

"They could get killed! One mistake and their gone, Jack." Elizabeth explained.

"But I just can't give up piracy just like _that_." Jack mumbled. He shook his head, thinking for a moment. He shut his eyes, turning back to the moment he found Emily in the basket, a bright face, her gentle arms reaching for him with her chocolate eyes staring into his.

"It was hard for us to Jack, but we did it for Peter." Will's voice said, bringing Jack back.

"But…I mean…a life at sea…" Jack couldn't get out the words. This was so unlike Jack, to care so much about someone…so much.

"We promise, Jack, we'll take care of you and Emily and all your needs." Elizabeth said.

Jack glanced up at Will and Elizabeth. "I'll do it," He muttered with regret in his voice. "A-and I can't be Jack Sparrow anymore. Not with her." Jack looked back down again. "I can't let her know that her father is a pirate legend if I want to raise her as a proper young girl."

"Then you'll be James." Will said.

"James Smith. From now on, I'm James Smith."

Jack changed his whole look. He cut his hair, shaved off his beard, and threw out all of his raggy clothes except for his beloved hat. Will and Elizabeth helped change his lifestyle to a proper one. Jack would do anything for Emily. She was family…she was his daughter.


	2. Running About

The next chapter will be really exciting, or at least that's what I'm hoping. Please review! I'll get the third chapter up when I can! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...or Johnny Depp...BUT I do own Emily and Peter and this plot!

------------------------------

"I win!" She laughed, falling onto the ground beside him, placing her cutlass beside her. The young sixteen-year-old girl smiled as she sat by Peter Turner, a nineteen-year-old boy that was also her best friend. Peter laughed along side with the girl that was known as Emily Smith.

They were close friends and every once in awhile they would sneak out, Peter helping Emily with her sword fighting. It was the only activity that actually enjoyed. Neither her father nor Peter's parents knew what they did at this time. They just always said that they were going to meet up and that was about it. Emily was meant to be a proper woman, but was no where near one. Sure she dressed like one in public and acted like one in public, but when she was alone with Peter, she was a pirate in training. Her father didn't even know about this.

Peter? Peter had the same history as Emily, but there was a slight difference. He wasn't a pirate and wasn't planning to become one unlike Emily. He was just helping a friend…a partner…the girl he just happened to love. Peter has fallen in love with her two years ago, but didn't say a word to her about it. He knew Emily had just thought of him as a friend and her knew that friends was what all that they were going to be, but Peter just couldn't stop thinking of her and care about her.

Emily flipped her curly black hair over her shoulder as she finally stopped laughing. Her large chocolate brown eyes directed their attention to Peter's brown eyes. They weren't as brown as Emily's, but they were brown. Peter's dark brown locks reached the spot just about his shoulders and was tied up in a ponytail. The warm evening breeze blew the leaves of the trees around, making a rustling sound. Emily smiled as Peter glanced at her as well. "Thanks, Peter." She muttered with a warm grin.

"For what?" He asked.

"For…for everything! I mean you've helped me on my piracy skills all my life…I mean, you've done everything for me." Peter turned a flushed pink.

"No problem, Emily." He said with his English accent.

Emily turned away, looking at the stars that hung above them. "I can't wait till I cross blades with the fiercest pirate of all, Jack Sparrow." Emily murmured. Peter couldn't help but stare at her as she drifted off into a dream. "I mean, actually meeting Jack Sparrow would be rather fine as well. He's been on so many adventures…and he's succeeded at every single one…wouldn't it be great to meet him, Peter?" She asked, turning to him. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't receive a response. "Peter?" Peter snapped out of the trance Emily's beauty had set upon him.

"Uh…yea, it would be great." He replied, blushing once again. Emily turned away, Peter silently sighing with relief.

"I mean, he does call the Caribbean his home…I mean, he could just be a mile away from us right now." She said. She shook her head in disbelief. "But as if Father would even approve to go out to the dock." The smile was quickly wiped off his face.

There was silence between the two as they both looked out into the night. Suddenly Emily's eyes widened as she turned to Peter. "I need to go. It's late and father's going to kill me if I don't get back now." Emily got up, gathering her cutlass and placing it in its long case. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party." She muttered as she threw her cloak over her and placed the case snuggly under her arms.

"What party?" Peter asked.

Emily stopped everything and looked at him for a moment in disbelief. "My birthday party of course!"

"Oh, of course," He nodded. "I'll be there." Emily smiled as she dashed off into the night. Peter sat there, watching her run off as graceful as a gazelle. He sighed, knowing that she would one day be swept off her feet by a man that could keep track of her.

Emily ran as fast and as hard as she could towards her house that wasn't too far away from where she had been. The spot where Peter and Emily practiced was actually in between the Turner estate and the Smith's home.

Once she reached the Smith home which was much smaller then Peter's home, she hurried quietly to her the garden behind the house. Emily quickly stowed away her materials in large bushes. All she kept with her was a dirty sack bag. Emily slowly opened it, pulling out a long silky blue dress. She looked around herself, making sure no one was watching her. She pulled off her man's array and pulled on the dress that she had left the house in. She pulled on the blue heels and stuffed her clothing into the bag and tied it back up again. Emily threw the bag into the bush with her other belongings.

Emily made sure she looked alright and made her way towards the front door and pushed it open. The light poured out of the inside into the dark night. Slowly she walked in, looking around. "Father?" She called into the house. All she got was the sound of silence. He was in the study no doubt, reading away, thinking about _The Old Days_. She had never actually heard a single word about them, but whenever she found him thinking he would just say that he was thinking about the old days.

Shutting the door behind her, she walked towards down a short corridor and walking into the first door on the left. Emily walked in without hesitation. A small smirk appeared when she saw Father standing in front of the window, looking out into the sky. "I'm back," She muttered.

Jack jumped, turning around. "E-emily…you-"

"Startled me," Emily finished. "You say that every time I come in here and find you in that exact same place."

"Have I become _that_ predictable?" Jack or rather James asked his daughter.

"Yes, you have James Smith." Emily muttered sitting down in a lounge chair.

James…after seventeen years Jack had still not gotten use to the name. He was still Jack Sparrow at heart, but he was James Smith now and he could do nothing about it or else Emily would go down the wrong path and Jack could not bear to lose her. She was just to precious to him to lose her now.

They stared at each other in silence, Jack standing and Emily sitting with her legs crossed. "Your birthday is tomorrow." Jack muttered, breaking the awkward silence between the two family members.

"I know,"

"And the Turner family is preparing a large party for you." Jack felt odd, talking like this. Like a proper gentleman would.

"I know, you told me a week ago, Father." Emily told him with a smile. "You're losing it."

Jack smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You have a big day tomorrow, so you better get some rest."

Emily nodded as she stood up. "Alright," She kissed him on the cheek as she began to walk away. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too, darling." Jack whispered, but he knew Emily couldn't hear it. He watched the young woman walk away, admiring her beauty. What a woman she had become. He saw so much of Jack Sparrow in her…but how could he tell her? He was no long Jack Sparrow and he wished he could have relived the moment when she said he would live as James Smith for the rest of his life and just say that he actually wanted a life of piracy for his daughter.

Jack rubbed the back of his hand on his bare chin. There was not a single hair that he could feel. His black locks of hair were now short and neat and beads weren't entangled into them. He no longer walked as if was drunk all the time, but with a fair posture and at a good pace. He was no longer a pirate, but now a gentleman.

Emily awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Emily?" The voice called from the corridor. She slowly rose, raising herself by propping herself up on her elbows. "I'll be down in a bit," She said back. She heard footsteps and they soon disappeared. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled the covers off of her and got out of her bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she unsteadily walked over to her closet and pulled the doors open to reveal racks and racks of clothes. Without hesitation Emily pulled out a crème colored dress with lace and was long enough to cover her feet. She would have to lift the hem when she walked so she wouldn't trip.

After only ten minutes Emily was prepared for her party. Her hair was up in a bun-like-ponytail and the dress sat perfectly on her curves. But not a single drop of make-up sat on her face. Nothing. Emily dreaded the substance; it only hid the real faces of people. People only used it because they were insecure, or they were just whores.

She stood before her father at the foot of the spiraling staircase with a small grin on her face. "You look beautiful, love." Jack muttered. He still said that every once in awhile and he just couldn't help it. Emily blushed as she looked down at her feet, her smile growing bigger every second.

She looked back up, Jack smiling at her as well. "Are you ready?" He questioned.

For a minute she hesitated, but she replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

Jack escorted Emily out and into the carriage that the Turners provided for them. The party was going to be at the Turner estate. Emily was rather excited, although she tried to hide it. She just couldn't stop smiling. Jack smiled as she noticed her expression.

The Turner estate was bustling with commotion and as Emily and Jack stepped out of the carriage, everyone was all over them, calling their names and greeting them. "Emily! How is it to be seventeen?"

"Emily, I haven't seen you since you were a young girl! You make _quiet_ a young lady."

"James, Emily! How are you?"

Emily couldn't help blushing. She slowly walked into the house with her Father. She was in search to find Peter. He had to be around here somewhere.

Eventually, Jack had been dragged off by one of his _friends_. He knew everyone here, but never talked to a single one. Emily had now searched half the domain was making her way to Peter's room. The second level was as crowded as the first, but if didn't take her long to get to Peter's. The door was wide open, but the room was completely empty. Emily sighed. "Where is he?" She asked herself.

She hurried back down stairs. But once she was half way down the flight of stairs, she noticed Peter at the bottom of the stairs, speaking to other people his age. "Peter!" She called, stopping there.

Peter and all of his friends looked up. A grin appeared on his face, while his friends just stuck up their noses in disgust. They didn't like Emily, for she always took away Peter from them. They didn't like her as a person either. She wasn't like other girls, and that's what bothered them.

Peter stood there for a moment, just gazing at her. He slowly made his way to her and once he finally got to her, she hugged him and Peter could do nothing, but hug her back.

"E-emily…y-you look beautiful! Or…I…" Peter spat out, starting to turn red. Emily started to blush as well.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She muttered, relieving Peter from his embarrassment.

"I want you give you something," Peter said, grabbing her hand. "Close your eyes," Emily's smile grew even larger as he carefully led her up stairs and back into his room.


	3. Scintillating

Ah, my hopes have been destroyed...this isn't exactly how exciting I wanted it to be. But I guess it's alright. I **PROMISE** that the next chapter will be a lot better and a bit longer. So please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...or Johnny Depp. I do own Emily and Peter and this plot tough!

------------------------------

Peter stopped Emily in the doorway he went in and grabbed something off his dresser. "Keep your eyes closed," He said. Emily wiggled around excitedly. Peter made his way back to her. "Open your eyes now," He muttered.

Emily quickly opened her eyes to find a small silver charm in Peter's hands. Attacked were three short chains that were filled with beads. On the other end of the round silver piece was a silver chain attached. She knew exactly what it was. Peter could tell by the large grin that appeared on her face. She averted her attention up to Peter. "I-is this real?" She asked.

Peter nodded. "I found it in Mum's old things. I thought I could find something really nice in there and I found this."

Emily took it from Peter's hands as she examined it, searching every single inch of it to find the proof of it was authentic. On the back of the piece _JS_ was engraved into. She looked back up at Peter, nearly jumping up and down because of all her excitement. "It's really his! It was one of those charms that he had in his hair! It's really _Jack Sparrow's_!"

Emily was twirling around, pacing around Peter's room while she kept staring at it in her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god," She kept saying under her breath. Peter just smiled as he watched her in all her merriment. Finally, Emily looked back up at Peter. "Will you help me put it on?" She asked.

Peter nodded. Emily handed him the necklace and turn around, facing the mirror he had in his bedroom. Peter stood behind her and unclasped the necklace and lifted it over her head. He then put it around her neck and clasped it again. Peter dropped it and let it hand on her neck. Emily reached for it and just put her hand there over the beautiful pendant.

Peter put his hands on her bare shoulders without thinking. "It looks great on you," He whispered into her ear. Emily tried to keep from smiling, but she just couldn't restrain her happiness. But her eyes had drifted away from the necklace to the Peter's hands. Emily leaned back a bit, resting herself on his chest. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Hold on._

Emily quickly lifted herself up and twirled around so she was now facing Peter. "I-I…I think we should…um…go back down to the party. They…they might be looking for us down there." Emily said with nervousness in her voice. Peter nodded, turning slightly red.

Emily hurried out the door, trying to disappear into the crowd of people. She didn't dare look over her shoulder, she had already disappointed Peter, she didn't want him to think that she was trying to avoid him…which she was.

After Jack spoke to everyone that wanted to talk to him, he finally found Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth smiled once he was in her sight. "James! It's great to see you again!" She said as Jack approached her. Jack just couldn't believe that Elizabeth could call him that with a straight face. "How are you?" She asked.

"Good, how about you two?" Jack said as if he didn't care about then calling him James.

"We're great, James." Will said. Jack scrunched up his nose a bit when Will called him that. "Would you like to join me and Elizabeth out in the back?"

Jack nodded. Will swung his arm onto Elizabeth as they led him towards the back. It was a lot emptier for it didn't have any tables or anything special. It was just a plain little spot of land that they owned. Once they knew that no one was close enough to hear them, Will and Elizabeth started acting like him old self again.

"Jack, how is everything?" He asked. A smile graced his lips once he heard the words come out of Will's mouth.

"Fine, boy, how about you and your bonnie lass?" He asked. It felt good to speak like that again, like a pirate.

The sides of Elizabeth's mouth quirked up. "We're great, Jack. Is…everything alright? With Emily and all?"

"She's fine and all. A bit witty, but wouldn't you expect that from the daughter of Jack Sparrow." Both Elizabeth and Will chuckled. Jack couldn't help, but laugh as well. "She's the perfect young lady,"

Emily hurried down the stairs and had finally lost Peter. It was a big house and she was sure that she wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the day. She slowed down, catching her breath as she started to just wander the corridors of the large abode.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her right arm and pull her to a halt. She twirled around to see who had stopped her, hoping it wasn't Peter. Luckily, it wasn't, but it was someone else that she didn't want to see either. It was Oliver Parrington. He was the son of a sugar merchant who owned a plantation or two around the Caribbean. He bowed his head, his eyes still looking into mine as he kissed my hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Emily." He muttered with a toothy grin. His dark brown locks were neatly tied up in a neat, simple ponytail. His grey eyes looked as lifeless as he looked into Emily's. Yet, many girls fell head over heels for him. Emily didn't find him as handsome as every other girl did, but she wasn't like any of the other girls around Port Royal.

I faked a smile as I pulled my hand away. "Nice to see you too, Oliver." I muttered.

He stood up straight once again. "How is the most beautiful girl I know doing today?"

Oliver was seven years older then Emily, making him 24. She wasn't a bit interested in him. Why did he have to like her? She wasn't interested and was never going to be. Unlike so many other girls, Emily wasn't interested in a man who was self-absorbed, but rich and handsome and well-known. Other girls he met, though, said he had an alluring and scintillating personality and there was no way that they could help falling in love with him. Was every single girl here shallow and a total whore, always flirting every single chance she gets?

"I'm fine, Oliver. Thanks, and how about you?" Emily was in no disposition to mingle with this man.

"Rather fine as well, Lady Emily."

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "Excuse me, Oliver, but I must find my father." Emily said in my sweetest voice as she walked away in the other direction. Luckily, he didn't follow or call after her. Unluckily, he got to Jack first and had just enough time to ask the question that Emily dreaded he would ask.

Emily had asked for a lot more trouble when she didn't pull her hand away before Oliver pressed his lips to it.

------------------------------  
Please review! I'll put up the chapter sooner if I get a few more reviews. Thanks for all who reviewed to the last chapter! Thank you!


	4. No Need of Permission

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working on an Avatar: The Last Airbender fan fiction. PLEASE read it if you're a fan and you have a chance to. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just this plot.

------------------------------

Emily pushed her way through the large throng of people, looking frantically for her father. Where was he! She started to panic. Every single second she spent looking for her father was another second for Oliver to speak to Jack. She had to hurry. Emily wasn't completely sure about Oliver popping the question, but she couldn't be too safe. But her prediction had been true, and once she had found her father by the foot of the stairs almost half an hour later, Oliver was standing right there. Emily was too far away from them to notice her from there, but was close enough to know what was going on. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as her breath had been taken away in an instant. She shook her head as everything started to move slowly and her vision was just a large blur of colors.

Emily twirled around, blinking furiously, trying to hold her tears back. But they started running down her cheeks and down onto her dress. She hurried through the crowd, driving her way through the people, pushing people out of her way. She was to wed soon and she didn't even like her new husband. What could be worse?

Barely able to see now, Emily made her way outside. She hurried to the back of the house where no one was and collapsed on the ground. Her dress was soaked with her salt tears. The taste of her tears stained her tongue and her eyes were red and puffy. The people that passed her didn't concern themselves with her just like the rich, careless, snooty people they were. Emily just couldn't stop crying. How could her father been so lackadaisical about her feelings? For the money, she knew it. Oliver's family was filthy rich and that's what her father wanted, a lot of money. Emily had given her father too much credit. That filthy, money wanting man. How could she be related to such a man?

At home, Emily wasn't any more optimistic about the situation. Jack knew she knew by her reaction. He didn't even have to mention it. They didn't speak after the party for hours. Emily never came down from her room. Then, around 10 at night, Emily came down to Jack's study where he always was.

"Father?" She muttered as she entered the room.

Jack turn around, slightly jumping when he heard Emily's voice. "Oh, um, yes, Emily?"

She stood in the doorway for a moment, not saying anything. She looked down before saying a word. "Why, Father?" She asked. Emily knew Jack knew what she was talking about. There was nothing else that was bothering her.

Jack turned back around until he was facing the bookcase and his back was facing Emily. "Listen, Emily, it was only for the best." He said to her. "This is a great opportunity for us."

Emily was so confused and so angry. Tears started to run down her face as her jaw slightly dropped because of what he was saying. "Are you serious? You're going to let money get in the way of your daughter's happiness?" She protested. "How can you be so heartless?"

Jack faced Emily. "It's not like that, Emily. You have to understand. It was for the better."

"Oh I understand," She said with rage. "You just want us to have a high rank in this stupid place so you decide to let me marry a damn bastard!"

"Emily! Don't speak to people that way."

Emily shook her head. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was stained with the streaks of her tears. "Don't talk to me about respect, Father. It's not like you care about anyone's feelings. YOU ACCEPTED A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"I don't need your permission, Emily! I'm your Father!"

Emily backed up and out of the room and ran through the corridors until she reached the staircase. She could hear Jack calling her name over and over again, but she just kept running. Emily zoomed up the stairs, not exactly sure where she was going. Everything was now a blur of colors again. Suddenly, she had found a closet that she never had seen before, but she pulled it open and ran in, locking the door behind her.

Emily crawled into a corner and tucked her knees into her chest and cried for what seem to be forever. She tried to keep quiet. She didn't want Father to find her. After a long while, she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes and things weren't as blurry as before. She looked around herself and started to get a bit mystified. There were candles, all of them had been lit which meant that someone had been in her earlier today. Emily slowly got up and looked at the items that sat on the ground. There were chests, boxed and piles and piles of papers and odd trinkets were scattered everyone. Somehow she recognized the trinkets. They seemed so familiar.

Emily made her way to the chest and slowly opened it. What puzzled her were the things inside it: A pirate hat, even more trinkets…and a note. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out. Incredibly, it wasn't dusty and it wasn't all crinkled and ruined. It was in perfect condition. Luckily, there was just enough light to be able to read it. Unluckily, it wasn't exactly what Emily was expecting to find.

------------------------------

Very short, I know, but I have to stop there. I promise that the next chapter will be exciting! A lot of stuff will happen in the next chapter. More reviews will get me to update sooner!


	5. Happy Birthday, Emily

I REALLY sorry I haven't been able to update, but here it is! PLEASE review. It will show me you care. And thank you for all the reviews so far. I know this idea is really farfetched, but I promise, Jack won't stay all proper-like for the whole story. I would kill myself if I did that. oo Yea, I'll shut up now and let you read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…or Johnny Depp. I just own this plot and all the kids in here.

------------------------------

Emily pulled the note into the light, squinting her eyes, trying to read it. Finally, she made out the first word. Then the next. Then the next, until finally she had read the first few sentences of the letter.

_Jack Sparrow,_

_This happens to be your child. Do you remember that one night? I thought you did. _

_I have no time for this child, and I heard that you know live near the Turner estate. _

Emily's eyes widened. Jack Sparrow? Why did Father have a letter to Jack Sparrow? It couldn't be…

_I have no time for her and now she's your responsibility. You're thinking why you now have possession of her. Well you are the father, are you not? You did help in the creation of her right, Jack? You may take care of her and raise her as you like. The girl is your daughter now. But remember, you're responsible for this child now and should be your main priority._

Jack Sparrow…had a kid? It couldn't be. Well yes, it could, but actually had a baby in his possession that he had to take care of? This was all getting too strange. Emily started to get really scared with each word she read.

_She was born April 17th of this year so she is only three months old. She was born in Jamaica, where it all happened. I have named her Emily for she looks much like one, don't you think? _

Emily's eyes started to sting as they filled with tears. "No," She whispered, "No,"

Today was April 17th, the day of her birth. This was no coincidence. All the pieces were coming together now. "No," She whispered again. Emily shook her head in disbelief, but all the proof was right there. She couldn't bear to read the rest of the note.

Emily dropped the letter and crawled back to the chest and started rummaging through the trinkets. First she pulled out a pirate hat, a tricorne, a rough old tricorne that seemed to have gone though a lot. Tears fell onto the rough leather as she stared at it. This was impossible. This just couldn't be.

Emily kept the hat in the hands as she searched through the rest of the things. "These…these are all of Sparrow's stuff," She whispered to herself as if someone was sitting there beside her. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks once more. This day couldn't get any worse. "Jack Sparrow….is…is my father."

Emily kept the tricorne in her hand as she hurried to the door. Her life was based on lies and secrets. She couldn't live like this anymore. Slowly, she pushed open the door, peeking her head through the small crack, looking both ways, hoping no one was there. Luckily, there wasn't.

Quickly she pushed the door all the way open and shut it quietly behind her. She glanced around once more before she picked up her dress and ran towards the stairs. As fast as she could with her dress weighing her down, Emily rushed up the stairs with tears still running down her cheeks and the hat still in her left hand. She didn't stop to check if anyone was following her. She didn't care anymore. The whole seventeen years she had known the man, and she hadn't actually _known_ him until now.

She had to do this fast. Get her stuff and get out. Once Emily reached her room, she made sure she was leaving nothing important behind. Everything valuable and precious was left in their place. All she took with her was a ribbon and the tricorne. Before she could do anything though, she wanted to tell her father how she felt…by letter.

She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill off of her desk and started scribbling away.

_Jack Sparrow,_

_Dad,_

_Traitor,_

_Liar,_

_I don't know which one I should call you, but you are every one of them._

_You knew he was my hero, you knew you were. You always heard me talking about him. You always found me reading books about him in your study, but you didn't say a word. You knew it would mean the world to me to actually meet the world's greatest pirate and he was always standing right in front of me, but in disguise._

_How could you? _

_Jack Sparrow is no longer my hero. When ever I think of him, of you, I'll think of a man who had no respect and had no heart._

_I hope I never see you ever again._

_Emily Sparrow_

After she underlined the word Sparrow, she placed the letter on her bed and hurried to her balcony. Emily looked down below her as the small breeze blew through her hair. She made a silent gulp before swinging her legs over the railing then plunging to the ground onto a soft patch of grass. Surprisingly, she didn't make a single yelp when she fell. Emily quickly got to her feet, brushing herself off. She looked each way before hurrying to the bush where all her stuff was.

She pulled off the dress hastily and threw on her other clothing. She took her cutlass and put it in her belt so that when she pulled it out, the case wouldn't go with it. She threw the dress into the bushes, not caring if it got ripped up and dirty. She tossed the bag into the bush as well because she didn't need it any longer. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and kept it together with the red ribbon, yet a lock of hair still hung over her face on her right. Emily placed the tricorne snuggly on her head. A smug smirk crawled up onto her face when it fit perfectly on her.

Her hand suddenly went up to the necklace Peter had gotten her. Suddenly, a sudden force pushed her towards the Turner Estate. She had to tell Peter goodbye. She just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him.

After what seemed to be forever, Emily reached his window. It was high, really high. She sighed and started to whispered as loud as she could, "Peter! Peter!"

No response.

"Peter!"

No response.

Emily rolled her eyes. She looked around herself and smiled when she found a pebble on the ground. She quickly grabbed it and chucked it into the open window that led into Peter's room. Suddenly, a painful moan came from the room. Good. He was awake.

Slowly Peter made his way to the window, rubbing his forehead where the pebble had hit. He looked around the sky for a moment, wondering where the pebble had come from. "Peter! Peter!" He heard, causing him to look down. There she was, Emily, standing on the ground below him. He tried not to grin, but he couldn't stop it from coming.

"Emily," He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving," She answered. Peter's eyes widened. "For good,"

Peter opened his mouth, but nothing seem to come out. "I…I just wanted to say goodbye," Emily whispered up to him.

Peter stared at the girl for a moment, just thinking. He wasn't going to let her go, not that easily. His mind was made up; he was going with her, wherever she was planning to go. As Emily turned to leave, Peter said, "Emily, wait,"

Emily stopped and looked back up at him. "I'm going with you," Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded and her grin grew even bigger. He couldn't help but smile too. Peter ran back into his room, rummaging through his things for awhile. Finally, he ran back to the window in the wearing worn-out pantaloons, shirt and a vest.

He looked back down at her. "Hurry, Peter," She mouthed to him, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for him impatiently.

Finally, Peter escaped from his room and was now standing in front of Emily with his cutlass in his belt.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Peter?" Emily asked. She didn't want him to sacrifice his whole life for her. "You don't have to do this,"

The truth was, Peter didn't really want to go. He liked his life here. It was just that he wanted to protect Emily. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "Do _you_ want to do this?"

Emily looked down at her feet. "Well…I-" before Emily could say another word, they heard voices not too far off.

"The noise came from here!"

"Hurry up!"

The two both glanced over at the direction of the noise, then back at each other. "Come on, we need to move." Peter whispered, grabbing her hand. For some reason Emily blushed. Luckily, it was too dark for Peter to see her bright pink face.

Peter pulled Emily towards the dock and the soldiers weren't far behind them. "There they go!" They heard one of them say and their hearts started to pound even faster.

When Peter and Emily's boots his the wood it made a loud thumping sound, telling the soldiers exactly where they were and where they were going. "They're going this one!" A soldier yelled.

Suddenly, Peter stopped, causing Emily to bump into him and whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Jump," He commanded her, staring at the water.

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Jump!"

Emily had no other choice. She pulled off her hat and plunged into the icy water still holding Peter's hand. All of her body warmth suddenly disappeared when her whole body was encased in the water. Emily looked up and headed straight for the surface, but something grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her back down.

Emily tried to kick it off, but it wouldn't let go. She was running out of oxygen and she needed it badly. She looked down and found it was Peter. Emily stopped kicking and put her hands around her neck trying to tell him he needed air. He nodded and gestured her to follow him as he began swimming under the dock. She swam after Peter as fast as she possibly could. Once she reached him, she lifted her head and broke the surface of the water.

She began to breathe heavily, but Peter quickly clapped his hand over her mouth from behind her. They both looked up at the bottom side of the deck as the soldiers ran above them, searching for them. "Where'd they go?" The soldiers asked repeatedly.

Underneath, Peter and Emily kept as quietly as possible. "They're gone," One of them muttered. Emily's heart was beating as loud as a bongo drum. She was scared that they could hear her heart racing.

Emily barely managed to keep her head above the water with Peter's hand over her mouth the whole time. They'd been under the dock for so long now. Finally, Emily and Peter were convinced the soldiers gave up their search when they couldn't hear any more footsteps over them.

Peter slowly took his hand away from Emily's mouth and Emily let out a large gasp and turned to him. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Peter broke the silence, "Let's get back up on the dock," Emily nodded and they both stared swimming out under the dock and into the moonlight.

Peter first climbed up with ease, but unlike him, Emily didn't have much arm strength. Peter offered her his arms and Emily quickly grabbed them. Peter pulled her up, and they both sat on the dock, their feet dangling off the edge.

Their soaking wet clothes stuck to their skin, making them feel a bit uncomfortable. Emily placed the tricorne back on her head. Her wet black hair stuck to her face and she quickly pushed them over to the side. She looked over at Peter who stood up. She sighed. "Well this turned out to be a great birthday." She retorted.

"Well," Peter muttered, "Happy birthday, Emily,"

------------------------------

Sorry this took two months...school and all. I promise the chapter will be up as soon as possible. Please review.


	6. They're Gone

Short, but uhm, eh. At least you don't have to read much and I promise you the next chapter shall be exciting. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...or Johnny Depp, I just own this plot and this idea and junk. Yea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter Six**

**They're Gone**

"James," Elizabeth muttered, "James, relax, they'll be ok!"

"No, they won't be." Jack shot back, pacing back and forth in the study of the Turners'. "Damn," Jack shook his head as he cursed. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"James, Em-"

"Don't call me that damn name!" Jack roared, interrupting Will. Will almost jumped with fright. Jack stopped and looked down at him. "Sorry, kid, but…"

He started pacing again. "I _knew_ I should have burned that damn letter and those damn clothes before Emily's first birthday. Damn. This is all my fault."

"Jam-I-I mean, Jack," Elizabeth stuttered, "We'll find them." Elizabeth grabbed his arm, causing him to stop and turn to look at her. He sighed and plopped onto the chair beside her and buried his face into his hands.

"Jack, we've got almost all out men out looking for them." Will reassured him, "They're just kids. They couldn't have gotten that far."

Jack looked up at Will and rolled his eyes. "Knowing Emily, they're half way 'round the world by now."

0o0o0

That night, Emily and Peter hid out in the cargo area of a cargo ship. Their plan was to get a little rest then leave early in the morning and try to find a way out. It was early morning and Peter awoke to the sound of footsteps up on deck. The boat rocked smoothly as Emily laid her head on a large sack. She yawned and shut her eyes, hoping she could get some more sleep. Suddenly, it hit her, the ship was moving! The ship was already sailing to it's next destination. Emily rapidly sat up and grabbed Peter's shoulder and shook him, whispering, "Peter, Peter, wake up!" Her attention kept switching from the staircase and Peter. "Peter, wake up! Come on!"

Peter let out a low groan and he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. "What, Emily?" He asked, rubbing his aching eyes.

"The ship's already out at sea! We slept in!"

Peter propped himself up on his elbows. "What? How? But-"

"Peter, what are we going to do? We can't just crawl up on deck!"

Peter sighed as he star up and placed his face in his hands. "Ugh, this isn't good."

Emily tucked her knees into her chest and sighed as well. "What are we going to do? We're stuck here for who knows how long." She tucked her loose hairs behind her ears and looked over at Peter, who was still deep in thought.

Both lifted their heads when they heard voices and people walking down the stairs. Peter grabbed Emily's hand and whispered, "Hurry, we need to hide." Peter pulled Emily behind some barrels and they both crouched down, hoping no one would see them.

0o0o0

Elizabeth and Will sat in the study, waiting anxiously for information about Peter and Emily. Elizabeth's eyes were red and puffy from crying and Will had to be strong for her, so didn't shed a tear. There was nothing so far and they were starting to get very nervous.

Will held Elizabeth tightly in her arms, whispering, "Don't worry, we'll find them," Over and over again.

They heard someone walk in, and both looked up with a small flicker of hope, but it quickly faded when they saw it was only Jack. "Elizabeth," He muttered, walking in, "Will,"

"Yes," The couple said in unison.

"These stupid men in coats aren't going to find Emily or Peter," Jack stated. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, both depressed, then looked back at Jack. "So that's why we're going to go and find them for ourselves." A sly smirk crossed Jack's face when he suddenly started speaking with his old accent,

"Ready for one more adventure, mates?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter from **Danieluchis, Eneyla, catycatcat, Katyann, rockangels16 **and** Glitterfrost. **Please review.


	7. READ VERY IMPORTANT URGENT!

**ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION**

**ATTENTION**

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

**I'm moving my stories over to my other account. I finally found out the password, yes, and I've decided, since all my other stories are on there I'm moving 'Pirate's in my Blood' to my other account. I'm rewriting my ATLA story. But uhm, PLEASE PLEASE alert my story over there. It would mean a lot to me and message me or review my story or something. I promise I'll thank you. **

**Sorry for the inconvienence. I'm really REALLY sorry. Please look at my profile for the link to my other account. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and I can't say that enough.**


End file.
